


Arranged

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Prompt: The analogy of a caged bird is one of my favourites.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	1. Entry

**Author's Note:**

> This work is classified as fanfiction. All named characters belong to their respective creators. I, readerinsertfanfiction, as the creator of this particular work do not give any permission for my work to be posted, hosted or shared through any third-party app, website or user.

The parade that announced your arrival into the Land of Fire was, despite its appearance of grandeur, a humiliation at best. The lavish dresses of the men that carried the carriage, to the dancing ladies that accompanied the music, all of it was a façade that symbolised the sacrifice you had paid for your country and family. **  
**

While the common folk all gathered, lining around the main road, eyes gaping and mouths falling open round, you knew what they couldn’t see. A pain, a scar, a trauma, a concession. You had always known that this day would come, sooner or later, for your country was weak and had little to offer in terms of peacekeeping. Giving up their spare heir as a ward to guarantee their loyalty to the Fire nation was almost natural. When the demand came to put the promise into action after a failed attack you had relented yourself.

Entering the country as if you were someone of great importance had merely been a pretence to the outside. To warn them of your status, that you held some value and that the nations intended to keep their promise of peace. However, the truth underneath it all was different. You, who was expendable had been sent to the Land of Fire merely to act as a symbol, a pretty face for them to laugh and humiliate as your country recuperated.

“[Name],” the daimyo repeated your name, eyes crinkling as a wicked smile crossed his lips. There was nothing but suggestion in his eyes, thinking of all the ways that he could embarrass you in front of the officials, parading you around like his pet to keep. 

The people that had entered with you had departed, back home across the borders of this foreign country. Their mission to deliver you had been fulfilled and they were obligated no more, not to you, the exiled one. 

“[Name], [Name], how fine of you to arrive,” the man continued, his eyes widening at the prospect of all the fun that he could have. There was no human he saw in his eyes and you knew that, your head bowing low as you waited for whatever was to follow. 

_“How much fun there will be had!”_

It was a promise of years of insecurity and caution. Years that you had faced graciously, keeping your head low as you endured it all. Years in which you exerted your own diplomacy to the end, often wondering who would put an end to your existence first. 

“[Name], tell me!” the daimyo demanded, hand raising a glass of wine that spilled onto the ground. A banquet was held in honour of the daimyo’s birthday, a day in which you knew you would face all the more humiliation just like any other day. Whilst you were given your own table with your own food you knew that your portions were considerably smaller, your table unstable, and only set near the daimyo so that he could keep an eye on you and call you out in public when he felt the need to. 

“From all these men, aren’t the men from Konoha the finest?” he continued, hand waving over to the table of the fifth hokage, a youthful young woman surrounded by strong young men to guard her. Seated next to her were envoys from the Hidden Leaf, nobility that had come along to show their friendship and trust under the daimyo’s leadership. 

Smiling you raised your cup, hands folded over each other as you had been taught as you turned to the man. Though disgusted, though you did not feel like playing along, you knew you had to. It was your duty and condemned fate. 

“Admirable indeed, they are as handsome as they are capable,” you responded with a bow, wondering where the daimyo was leading up to with this conversation. 

“Pick your favourite!” the man demanded, causing your expression to flinch for a moment before you straightened up, eyes scanning over the men the daimyo had referred to before making another bow towards the feudal lord. 

“I wouldn’t dare to pick between all these fine men,” you responded with a chuckle, trying hard to avoid the scene that the daimyo was trying to pull over you. “What worth is my opinion as a foreigner and a ward?” you continued, hoping that by insulting yourself the daimyo would back off. 

The night wasn’t kind, however as the daimyo waved again with his hand, the last of the wine spilling out of his glass without him realising. “I insist. Though, since you feel that way why not this pretty lad with the long hair? Beautiful like a lady, should you prefer that,” the man laughed as he tried to take a sip before realising that his cup was empty. Slamming it down the daimyo pointed his fat finger at the man he had addressed earlier, ignoring the tense look that the Konoha envoys all held on their faces. 

“You. What is your name?” he demanded. “And are you married?” he followed up. 

Closing your eyes you took in a breath, knowing what was to follow as you calmed yourself down. 

Silence fell for a moment as the man addressed frowned, contemplating the meaning of the situation. He was indeed handsome, with fair skin and dark long hair contrasting it. The overall smoothness of his skin as well as his pale eyes suggested the noble line he hailed from and for a bit you felt relieved over the fact that the daimyo had decided not to humiliate you alone. 

“Neji Hyuga. No,” came the short responses of the male, confirming your earlier suspicions of his noble bloodline. 

Nodding the daimyo stroke his chin, motioning for a servant to refill his drink before he took a loud gulp from it, smacking his lips together as if he was making a difficult decision. 

“Hyuga, huh? Side branch, right?” the daimyo continued with a glint in his eyes as he switched his attention over to you. 

“What about it, [Name]? You haven’t been married in all the years you have been here, it is time that you finally do.”

There the cue was. The true reason the daimyo had started this whole charade. Holding your breath you forced a smile, once more bowing your head as you tried to ignore the stares from the Hidden Leaf. You didn’t dare to see what they were like, whether they were glares or observational. Both were attentions you rather missed. 

“I wouldn’t dare, daimyo. I’m greatly unworthy to marry any of these great ninja, let alone nobility,” you responded once more, hoping that it was enough to deflect the idea. 

“Humble as always,” the daimyo laughed, enjoying the sight of you groveling on the floor as you tried to control the situation. It was a game of catch you had often played. “But you forget that you are a noble yourself, it is time for you to fulfil your filial duties, even in this foreign place,” the man continued before he brushed you off.

“Neji, what about you?” the lord demanded, ignoring the way the fifth hokage’s knuckles were clenching, or how the rest of the group was tensing. 

The man called Neji remained calm, however his eyes turned over to you in a manner as if he had already seen through the situation. Closing your eyes you sucked in your breath. Despite the familiarity you had with the situation you never quite grew used to the words that always followed whenever the daimyo played this game:

_“If the lord so commands, then I shall.”_

Heart stilling your eyes flew open, surprise clear on your face as you looked right into the pale eyes of the first person who had not openly rejected you. 

Laughing hysterically the daimyo clapped his hands approvingly, gesturing for another refill of his glass as he rose it up towards the ninja. 

“Then so I shall command. You two shall marry!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is classified as fanfiction. All named characters belong to their respective creators. I, readerinsertfanfiction, as the creator of this particular work do not give any permission for my work to be posted, hosted or shared through any third-party app, website or user.

Twice you had been honoured with a parade upon entering a new place. Two times that happened under wildly different circumstances and for different reasons. 

The first time it was to allude to your position, instilling baseless respect from the commoners as you entered the Land of Fire. Your country had provided you with the people, dressed them up as they sent you off into a forced exile like a sacrificial lamb. You liked to think of it as a rebirth, a rebirth of a silent bird that was born dead from the start. 

The second time was the welcome you received into Konoha. The Hidden Lead in collaboration with the Hyuga clan had made sure that you were welcomed worthy to your status as foreign nobility, but also as the newest member of their very own nobility. It was a different sort of parade, as it was much more humble, but also more genuine. 

It all baffled you. Everything did. 

There had been no carriage waiting for you. Though the daimyo had sent you off in one, along with plenty of his men, they all discarded you as soon as they reached the borders of the forests where Konoha was hidden. Their duty was done, now that you were in the hands of the Hidden Leaf there was no reason for the daimyo to continue the protection he had given you. You as his ward were now permanently part of his lands and thus the special treatment fell away. You had honestly expected this to be the end of your story, but the group that had set out with the fifth hokage proved to be different from what you had imagined. 

"That daimyo really is too much," a loud blond male complained. You had learned that his name was Naruto, _the Naruto_ who had saved his village from doom. Nothing from the stories you had heard had ever prepared you for the ball of energy he had turned out to be. However, his sincerity was every bit of what you had expected, lulling you into a sense of normalcy quickly enough. 

"The lord had too much to drink, yes," you gently responded, eyes turning over your now fiance Neji. Over the course of your travel you had learnt that he was a reserved young man, not one to make rash decision unlike Naruto, but just like you chained by tradition and duty. It was that common ground you shared that had you believe there was a bond between you two. Smiling you gave the man a bow as your eyes met. "It is a game he often plays, but never did he have anyone respond like Neji did. The daimyo misunderstood when the proposal wasn't immediately rejected," you continued to explain. 

Grimacing Naruto let go of a huff, eyes crinkling in disgust as he folded his arms behind his head. "I don't know why you would let yourself be humiliated like that, [Name]. For years even. Neji really saved you there," the male continued to complain to which you could only smile in response. 

_You weren't sure about the saving part yourself._

"Naruto is right, you know?" Shizune, the assistant of the fifth, mumbled. The pity in her eyes was clear, which you had expected as Tsunade followed: 

"Neji should have rejected the proposal outright," the fifth concluded without elaborating much. A statement you wholeheartedly agreed with. Yet, here you were. 

"It is the fate of a ward," you stated, head held up high as you eyed the group. Steeling your expression you maintained a placid look, a sigh escaping you as you focused on Neji specifically. "While I'm not without gratitude I would wholeheartedly understand if you---"

Before you could finish your sentence the make interrupted you, his expression as calm as ever. 

"Quit the act, it is annoying."

Surprised you wondered where you had gone wrong. Straightening up you blinked, looking for answers with the rest of the group who seemed to have expected the response as they avoided your eyes. Was this how it was going to be after all? Instead of constant humiliation you were now charity, something to be pitied instead? Expression dropping you fist clenched as you gulped. 

"Then why?" you questioned, voice hardening as you tried to hide away the pain that was welling up. 

Taking this as a cue to leave Shizune pulled Naruto away, accompanying the hokage who was already heading off to rest elsewhere, as you faced Neji. 

Throwing up your face you finally let the tears pool out over the anger you had felt for so long. The anger and hatred over the sacrifice you were forced to make, the humiliation you had to face. For once you didn't care that a stranger saw your emotions, tired of the constant pretence of having to be someone you didn't want to be. 

"Why did you refuse? Why did you agree? _What_ do you want from me?"

Your questions came out in a ramble, following one after another. Some meant for the main in front of you, others merely the expression of your frustration and your anxieties. The expression of the man remained stark as always as he waited for you to finish, letting everything flood over him. 

"Why did it _have_ to be me? Are you out to humiliate me as well? Or to use me as another pawn? Perhaps even kill me as soon as we arrive?"

Heaving you clenched your eyes, your chin dripping while you averted your expression, unable to hold your gaze up anymore. 

Silence fell between the two of you as you cried your heart out, wondering why you had to break down now, as you desperately tried to regain control over your breath. 

When you did Neji stepped closer, a sigh escaping him as he closed his eyes. 

"I have no intentions," he spoke, his voice as annoyingly calm before he opened his eyes for you. A strange passion could be read in them, a fierceness you hadn't seen in him before, but a fierceness that spelled out devotion. 

"I just wanted to set you free. Free from that place and humiliation," the male followed, his eyes flickering as his determination grew stronger. "Just like I have been released from my own anger."

It almost sounded like a vow in itself. One that quieted your mind and heart, forcing the questions to stop. Perhaps you were saved after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr deleted my account because I tried to change my main account user. Weird? Yes, and it is the second time this has happened over the same reason. Angry? Very much so. Good thing I back up most everything so nothing is lost. Or should be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is classified as fanfiction. All named characters belong to their respective creators. I, readerinsertfanfiction, as the creator of this particular work do not give any permission for my work to be posted, hosted or shared through any third-party app, website or user.

Old habits were hard to break, but you had found joy in the habits you held. Now that you were surrounded by people that weren't either planning your accidental death, or your next humiliation you could actually cultivate those habits into hobbies, much to the surprise of many. 

"Where did you learn to preserve vegetables?" Naruto squinted as you sealed the pot, patting it before you tightened the knot and put it back into the hole. 

"The life of a ward isn't one of luxury," you spoke, eyes reminiscing of the days with the daimyo. "If the mood struck they would refuse to deliver my meals for days," you continued with a sigh, though you found that resentment was absent. "I had to teach myself how to preserve what I had for as long as possible in case of."

Though Neji and you ended up never marrying you were still considered his betrothed until Neji decided otherwise. Under Tsunade's command you had been granted a possibility to start an independent life in the village. Whilst you still lived within the Hyuga compound with the expectation of one day joining the family you were also allowed to figure out your own path in life. A freedom that you hadn't been granted in a long while. 

"That is sad but amazing at the same time," Naruto mused, a sigh escaping him as he let himself fall backwards. The blond had become a close friend of yours ever since you had arrived in the village, a friend you had come to cherish deeply amongst the many other new relations you had made. 

"Sakura also mentioned how you can make your own medicine as well," the male continued. "Is that also because of the daimyo's treatment?" the ninja continued to which you gave him a grimace, though you didn't bother to answer. 

Another did, however. 

"[Name] also happens to read a lot. It broadens the mind, you should try it, Naruto." 

A cool and serious voice popped up behind the two of you. One you had grown familiar with, and found comfort with. Smiling you turned around to greet your intended, freshly returned from a mission. 

"Neji, welcome back," you greeted, motioning for the male to take a seat next to you as your eyes went over his stature, trying to discern any injuries he might have incurred. "How did the mission go?" you continued, ignoring a pouting Naruto who was protesting. 

Doing the same the dark haired male sat himself down, extending his hand to you where there was a wound from a weapon. "Fine," he responded simply as you set out to work immediately, reaching out for the disinfectant and the bandages. 

Falling into the comfortable routine the two of you had established you gave the male a doubtful look. 

"Just fine doesn't cut it," you huffed, which earned a scoff from the male. 

"You aren't any better," came the accusation. 

Rolling his eyes Naruto pushed himself up, a pout still on his face. "You two love-birds have fun, I'm gonna ask the granny for a mission." With a huff the male promptly folded his arms behind his back as he did what he announced. 

"Honestly, what does Hinata see in him," the male mused out loud, though the smirk on Neji's face betrayed his feelings, rising a chuckle from you. 

"Oh, I don't know. I could see myself fall for him as well," you teased, letting go of Neji's hand with a tap to the wrap. "Those baby blues and whiskers hold their own charm," you continued to recount before throwing the other a wink. 

"Really? Perhaps we should ask Tsunade to engage you with Naruto instead. I'm sure your culinary skills will improve his current diet," the male fired back to which you let go of a scoff.

Throwing your head back you let go of a hearty laugh. "Oh, yes, I should. I will finally be able to enjoy some spice as well!" you exclaimed which earned a look from Neji. 

Old habits were hard to break. Grateful as you were to Neji you left the words unsaid, knowing that the male knew about your feelings nonetheless. There was no hate anyway. With each day you spend together you found yourself leaving behind your life as a ward, which in turn helped you find the freedom Neji had promised to you. A promise Neji was determined to keep and protect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr deleted my account, again. Now that I'm fed up with them I'm just going to stick with Ao3 for a while. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	4. Extra 1

“I was born from my father’s harem. His sixth concubine, to be exact.” 

You were explaining your social standing within your own country, a faraway look on your face as you looked up at the sky. 

“I was never worth much. Not legitimate as the first wife’s children, neither the oldest or most outstanding.”

There was little regret in your voice as you spoke. 

Shifting Neji turned to you, pale eyes staring at you intently as he waited for your attention to turn towards him. 

“Do you miss your country?”

The question wasn’t strange, or out of place, yet it startled you. Thinking for a moment you shrugged. 

“I miss the osmanthus trees we had. They were so fragrant. I miss the delicacies we made out of the blossoms. I miss my siblings and I miss the scenery of my favourite lake,” you spoke, summing all that you missed. 

Shifting you reached out to the male, hand covering his as you smiled. 

“But I can miss the harems and the intrigue. I don’t miss the people, or the country itself. There are lakes here and delicacies similar,” you mused, your hand tightening around his. 

“And there is you,” you whispered before leaning back. 

Startling at the hand pulling at yours you lost your balance, falling forward and caught into an embrace from the Hyuuga noble. 

“There won’t be a harem here, and I’m not too important either,” Neji mumbled into your hair. “I suppose that makes us equals,” he smiled as he released you. 

Blushing you nodded, a warmth starting in your heart that slowly spread to the rest of your body. 

What was there to miss when all you knew to love was right in front of you?


End file.
